The Mystic Plane
The Mystic Plane is made up of a few, extremely unique 'worlds' (use that lightly, as they are not planets). To visit one is incredible, and difficult. You may even gain untold power from the visit, depending on where it is. The Nexus The Nexus was the first to exist. As Lucien says, "It Is something, it is nothing. There is nothing there, there is something there. We mortals cannot comprehend the Nexus." Eternalis himself was awoken from the Nexus, and from it, he created the Universe, pushing the Nexus to its borders. It seems to have followers, but what do they follow? They seem to have a desire to revert all of the Universe back into the Nexus. To reach the Nexus itself is considered to be among the greatest accomplishments any person, or race, can achieve. Those who do gain untold powers in the arcane arts, as well as a deep understanding of the Universe. The Universe We live in this plane. It is all things material, including the planets. It is a large, swirling eliptical galaxy billions of light years across. The Universe was created at the awakening of Eternalis, and it grows as the Gods continue to create more and more. It pushes the Nexus to its borders, and at its center lies The Core. All mortal beings live here, and as such, it is not hard to come here. Every world, like Nanii or Iconis, existed in this dimension. The Core The Core is the dwelling place of the Gods. The entryway into this world is in the direct center of the swirling vortex that is the Universe. To make your way into this area, you'd have to withstand immense gravitational forces that can smash a planet to the size of a single block. Once inside, if you survive, you will enter a grandoise palace world with ancient greek and roman architecture, with a touch of amazing futuristic buildings and luscious gardens. It is truly utopia, and improved by the presence of the Gods. To make your way in here is to harness the power of the Gods as well that floats in the air, and become a Demi-God of sorts. There are no accounts of such occuring. The Ethereal Plane The Ethereal Plane is a land of dreams, the mind, and the travel between life and death. It is a misty land, shrouded in mystery and confusion. The only known habitants of this land are the Silver Dragons, and the Goddess Fortuna. Three levels make this land, as recorded by Lucien in one of his dreaming rants; "On the ground of the Ethereal Plane walk the souls of the recently departed. Good, bad, it makes no difference. They all have come here, and wait to be ferried over to the Nether, the final resting place. Just above, the clouds get very thick. They buzz with the thoughts of mankind, the dreaming visions we see as we sleep. Here, the dragons soar and play with our thoughts, enjoying our sweet smiles, or our bitter screams. Above that, a starry night sky, without a cloud to be seen. Then, as you realize this beautiful scene, the clouds appear out of nowhere, and you are lost among the dense fog. The Goddess Fortuna lives here, meddling with the fates of all living beings; even the other Gods." Mortals can never travel to this world alive, as it does not exist physically. One can only meditate or dream. The Nether The Nether is the resting place of the dead. After one's death, and the travel through the ethereal plane, they wind up in the scorching fires that is the nether. Here, The God Shade handles all the dead of the Universe. It is possible for mortals to travel to the nether, but there are two realms of the nether. The First is Tartarus, equivalent to that of Hell. It is a land of torment and anguish. It is the place all souls of the evil and wicked are sent to spend eternity suffering. The souls that swirl around this land without finding absolution for their sins are sucked into the soul sand that dots the map. There, they spend eternity rotting in pain. Mortals, before death, have reached this land for millenia. There, they have gathered its rare goods and increased ever aspect about themselves, and their weapons. The Other land is Elysium, equal to that of Heavan. Here, all souls are promised eternal rewards and joy as thanks to their good life. After souls wind up in Tartarus, the few 'good' souls dissolve in mid air, dispersing past the more physical area of the Nether. Then, they wind up in Elysium, a bright place of extravagant glories. No mortal can ever set foot into this land, although the prospect of immortality drive many to try. The Time Vortex The Time Vortex is a land that mortals can not easily comprehend. In it, time does not exist, yet it IS time. Tempus, God of Time, has absolute power over this world, keeping the events of the universe in order, and to keep mortals from being overwhelmed by the immense confusion unordered life is. There are many ways to enter this land, with the majority of these ways fluctuating in their location, and time. They are wormholes, of varying sizes. According to Lucien Vicial, they "Lead you into a peaceful garden, which it is always a little past sunrise, and the birds always chirp. There is still dew on the grass, and the wind still peaceful. Tempus' temple sits in the center, and he inside. You can spend a minutes at this place and be gone for centuries, or go back in time just as much. Mortals can not spend long in this paradise, and are soon dragged back into the powerful forces of time, and thrown back out into another time, of which none can choose." To venture into this world is to learn much about what has happened, what is happening, and what is to come. You can not choose what to learn, and you may learn something totally different from what you hoped for. You may even wind up in the far far past, or the distant future. You yourself may even have aged, either forwards or backwards. Nothing is for sure when you travel into this chaotic vortex. Category:Locations